


What's in a name?

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Feel-good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Vault Tec Rep doesn't have a name so Sole Survivor decides to give him one.Sole Survivor first person POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's written in first person POV so Sole Survivor can be whatever gender you want. However, I am a girl, so I apologize if at times Sole Survivor sounds/acts more 'like a girl'.

I leaned back against a house absentmindedly petting Dogmeat’s head. Sanctuary was a relief from the chaos of the Commonwealth. Most of the time. The Vault Tec Rep sat beside me, Dogmeat’s tail thumping against his leg.

“So, what exactly is your name?” I asked.

The Vault Tec Rep sat in silence. I could see from the corner of my eyes he was really thinking about it.

Who knew ‘what’s your name?’ was such a hard question.

Finally, he said. “You know, I can’t remember. I can’t even remember the last time anyone called me by it.”

“What are you called then?”

“Hey you. Ghoul. Freak. Useless. Bum.”

“I get it.” I held up a hand to stop him. “Nothing good.” That was kind of depressing. Even Dogmeat had a name, even if it was that.

I thought about it for a second then snapped my fingers. “I’ve got it.”

“Got what?”

“A name. Willy Loman.”

If he still had a nose, I knew it’d be wrinkled in disgust. “Willy Loman? Where the hell did you get that?”

“Arthur Miller’s Death of a Salesman.”

He stared blankly at me.

“What? You’re a salesman, he was a salesman and you don’t have to use ‘Willy’. It’s too kid sounding anyway.” Plus, I’d laugh every time I said it. “William was probably his name. you could also use ‘Will’ or ‘Bill’ or skip that and just go by “Loman’.” 

He shook his head. “I think that cryogenics fucked with your head.” 

I scowled. “Fine, then I’ll just call you ‘Vaulty’ and I’ll make sure everyone in Sanctuary knows to call you that. Vaulty.”

‘Vaulty’ made a weird coughing and wheezing sound. Good God! Was he dying? Did I accidently kill him by saying ‘Vaulty’?

Hey, we have Super Mutants and giant killer bugs. I’d believe anything at this point.

It took my brain a while to seriously process what was happening. That awful coughing and wheezing sound was a ghoul laugh. Ugh, that sounded painful, worse than a life time smoker’s cough.

I waited for him to stop. “Are you done yet, Vaulty?”

He smiled awkwardly at me. I’d take a wild guess those muscles hadn’t been used in, oh, I don’t know, 200 years?

A settler peeked out a window to figure out what that sound was. They spotted us, or more specifically, Vaulty, and made a disgusted face.

I flipped them the bird.

Vaulty couldn’t see the settler, but he noticed my gesture and turned to look. The settler had already ducked back in.

When he turned back to me, I smiled. “Just stretching out the old traffic finger. Haven’t had to use it all that much.”

He cocked his head slightly. I love it when people do that.

“So, name? What’s it ganna be? My vote’s still for Vaulty.”

He sighed heavily. “Since you’re dead set on this, William’s fine.”

“William it is.” I offered him my hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, William.”

There was that awkward smile again. “You too.” He took my hand and shook it.


End file.
